


Ein Sommertag mit Schatten

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Von den Rosiers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: 1992, Dragonologist Felix Rosier, Family, Flashbacks, Gen, Healing, Implied/Referenced Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Returning Home, Roses
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Felix Rosier, inzwischen 23 Jahre alt und Drachologe, kommt mit unerwartet schwerem Gepäck für einen Urlaub zurück ins Haus seines Onkels in Schottland.
Series: Von den Rosiers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610560





	Ein Sommertag mit Schatten

**Juli 1992**

Der Himmel leuchtet intensiv blau und ist von unzähligen strahlend weißen Schäfchenwolken überzogen, als ich mich mit einem leisen Ploppen an meiner Standard-Apparier-Stelle materialisiere. Sie liegt auf einer kleinen Wiese, einen guten Kilometer und fast hundert Höhenmeter von der Villa Rosenrot entfernt, viel weiter, als der Apparierschutz eigentlich reicht, aber ich liebe den schmalen Pfad, der durch ein lichtes Wäldchen zum Haus hinunter führt. Es ist so warm, dass ich mit meinem Rucksack fast ins Schwitzen komme und der Schatten der Bäume angenehm ist, als ich das Wäldchen erreiche. Die Sonne und die grünen Blätter malen zusammen tausend lebendige Bilder auf die Erde und auf meine hellrosafarbene Sommerrobe. Der Rucksack ist ziemlich schwer auf meinem Rücken, es stecken mehrere drachologische Fachwerke darin, zwei Bücher über die Geographie und Zaubererkultur Perus und der Zeitungsartikel, der über die anstehende Freilassung meines Vaters berichtet.

Noch bevor sich der Wald öffnet und ich das Haus sehen kann, weht zum ersten Mal ein Hauch des vertrauten, betörenden Rosendufts zu mir herüber, und dann stehe ich auch schon vor dem Haus und kann Tante Euphrosynes geliebte Rosen in voller Pracht und Blüte sehen. Sie pflegt ihre Rosen fast so gern, wie sie kocht, und hat welche in allen erdenklichen Formen und Farben um die Villa Rosenrot gepflanzt. Bescheidene Wildrosen mit zartrosa Blüten und unzähligen winzigen Dornen beschützen den Rand des Grundstücks, den Weg zum Eingang säumen hochstämmige Bäumchen mit kleinen tiefroten Blüten, unter dem Küchenfenster wächst eine üppige, schwer duftende Rose mit orangefarbenen Blüten und eine mit gelben, gefüllten Blüten rankt sogar im Apfelbaum. Dazu kommen die magischen Sorten, wie die französische Züchtung hinter der Terrasse, deren Blüten violett oszillieren und die die Feen lieben, weil man sich im richtigen Winkel in ihren Blättern spiegeln kann. Es ist eine wahre Kunst, einen solchen Rosengarten im rauen Klima der Highlands zum Gedeihen zu bringen, aber Tante Euphrosyne hat ein Händchen dafür. Rosen sind schließlich nicht schwieriger als verstörte Teenager wie ich einer gewesen war, als ich zu ihr kam, denke ich und grinse ein wenig über die seltsame Analogie.

Christiana entdeckt mich als erste und fliegt auf mich zu. Ich wirble sie lachend herum, ihre rotblonden Locken und ihre helle Robe fliegen um uns herum, als wir uns drehen und ich stelle sie leicht keuchend wieder auf den Boden. Sie ist schon wieder größer geworden, seit ich sie zuletzt an Pfingsten gesehen habe, schwerer auch. Und weiblicher. Sie ist dreizehn und in einem seltsamen Alter, mal noch ein richtiges Kind, das herumalbern will und spielen kann, und dann wieder eine junge Dame, die die Nase über Albernheiten rümpft, besonders, wenn ihre beste Freundin Audrey da ist. Dreizehn, so alt war ich, als ich zuerst hierher kam, denke ich, als ich Christiana hinterherschaue, die sofort nach der Begrüßung weiterflitzt, weil sie gerade Räuber und Auror spielen, im Augenblick hat sie wohl keine Damenphase. Ich bin verdammt froh, dass ihre Erfahrungen so anders sind als meine damals.

Prosperus schießt vorbei, ein Wirbel aus roten Haaren und einem Stock als Spiel-Zauberstab, dicht gefolgt von einem Wirbel aus Blond, in dem ich Ray, seinen Cousin erkenne. „Hallo Felix!“, rufen sie nur schnell und stürzen hinter einen Rosenbusch, gerade als Christiana und Ernie, Rays großer Bruder, um die Ecke kommen.

„Felix! Hast du Ray und Prosper gesehen?“, schreit er, aber ich hüte mich zu antworten.

Stattdessen wuchte ich meinen Rucksack auf die Bank neben der Haustür und komme nach Hause. Tante Euphrosyne kommt aus der Küche, wischt sich die Hände an der Schürze ab, und nimmt mich in den Arm. „Felix, da bist du ja. Lassen dir die Drachen doch mal ein paar Tage Zeit für Urlaub?“

Ich umarme sie fest, versinke einen Moment in ihrem weichen Körper. Onkel Axel kam dazu, legte seine Arme um uns beide. Wie gut es ist, dass ich diesen Ort habe, und immer hier zu ihnen zurückkommen kann.

Der Hauself hat den Teetisch draußen auf der Terrasse gedeckt und einen Sonnenschirm aufgestellt, damit die Sonne die Schlagsahne nicht verdirbt. Tante Euphrosyne hat sich mit dem Gebäck mal wieder selbst übertroffen, sie ist einfach die weltbeste Köchin und Bäckerin. Ich sollte sie öfters bitten, mir etwas zu schicken, ich vermisse ihr Essen in meiner Wohnung. Die Zeit, bevor ich zur nächsten Forschungsreise nach Peru aufbrechen und außerhalb der Reichweite unserer Eulen sein werde, muss ich noch nutzen. Außerdem würde sie sich darüber freuen und der Eule konnte ein bisschen Anstrengung auch nicht schaden – sie wird schon dick, bemerke ich, als sie angeflogen kommt und Tante Euphrosyne ihr einen Keks zusteckt. Einen von unseren, keinen zuckerfreier Eulenkeks.

Onkel Axel ruft nach den Kindern, aber es kommt keine Antwort. Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Lasst uns ohne sie anfangen, sie spielen so schön.“

Ich beiße gerade in ein Shortbread und genieße es, wie der süße, mürbe Teig auf meiner Zunge beinahe zerfließt, als Prosperus und Ray an der Terrasse vorbeistürzen und hinter dem seitlichen Geländer in Deckung gehen. Ernie und Christiana folgen ihnen auf dem Fuß. „Stupor!“, schreit Prosperus und fuchtelt mit seinem Stock-Zauberstab. Christiana und Ernie verschanzen sich hinter dem Apfelbaum auf der anderen Seite der Terrasse. Wild schreien sie Zaubersprüche, die natürlich ohne ihre richtigen Zauberstäbe keine Wirkung haben.

„Ergebt euch!“, schreit Ernie zu den Kleinen hinüber. „Legt eure Zauberstäbe auf den Boden und kommt raus, ihr gemeinen Räuber!“

„Niemals!“, brüllt Prosperus zurück. „Wir sterben mit der Waffe in der Hand!“

Ich höre noch, wie Ray, der ein deutlich gemütlicheres Naturell als Prosperus hat und vermutlich wie sein Bruder in Hufflepuff landen wird, etwas skeptisch einschränkt: „Wenn es sein muss!“ und wundere mich, warum das Shortbread in meinem Mund plötzlich unerträglich trocken schmeckt.

Dann schwappt die Welle der Erinnerung unaufhaltsam über mich, verschlingt mich und reißt mich mit sich.

_Es ist kalt, oder zumindest zittere ich. Ich kauere unter dem Beistelltisch neben dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer, drücke mich gegen die Wand. Ich will nur weg, weg, weg, aber ich bin wie erstarrt, selbst wenn er es erlauben würde, könnte ich mich wohl nicht rühren. Mia kauert neben mir und hat einen Arm um mich geschlungen. Ihre linke Hand krallt sich schmerzhaft in mein Bein und sie hält mir die Augen zu, als Evan einen weiteren Fehler macht. Trotzdem kann ich durch ihre Finger sehen, wie Vaters Fluch, ein hellroter Blitz, ihn an der rechten Schulter trifft. Ich weiß nicht, was es für ein Fluch ist, aber Evan wird in die Luft gerissen, schwebt dort einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang neben dem Kronleuchter und kracht dann auf den Steinboden. Er fällt auf die Schulter, die der Fluch getroffen hat, und ich zucke synchron mit Mia zusammen, als ihm der Zauberstab aus der Hand rutscht und geräuschvoll über den Boden wegrollt. Evan stöhnt, sein ganzes Gesicht ist geschwollen, die Hände zerkratzt und aufgeschürft._

_„Was hab ich dir gesagt?“, donnert Vaters Stimme über ihn und er schafft es, sich zusammenzurollen und seinen Kopf zu schützen, bevor Vaters unvermeidlicher Tritt ihn trifft. „Wir sind Rosiers. Wir sterben mit der Waffe in der Hand! Hör auf, so erbärmlich da rumzulungern und steh auf!“_

_Evan tastet unbeholfen nach seinem Zauberstab und taumelt auf die Füße. Ich kann sehen, dass er Schmerzen hat, aber das sind wir ja alle gewohnt und er geht in die Grundhaltung. Mit einer raschen Bewegung schleudert er einen Fluch auf Vater, der ihn mühelos abblockt._

_„Das muss schneller werden, Evan, präziser.“ Er feuert zurück, aber diesmal hält Evans Schildzauber._

_„Wenn du so weitermachst, werden dich die Auroren am Tag, nachdem du dein Mal kriegst erwischen“, knurrt Vater. Sein Schneidezauber trennt etwas von Evans Ärmel ab, hinterlässt aber zum Glück nur einen Kratzer auf seinem Arm. Diesmal._

_Ich schließe die Augen und vergrabe den Kopf in Mias Halsbeuge. Bitte, bitte lass ihn zufrieden sein mit Evan. Für Evan, aber auch für mich, denn je wütender er wird, desto schlimmer wir gleich meine Trainingseinheit._

„Felix? Möchtest du noch Tee? Alles ok bei dir?“

Tante Euphrosynes Stimme sickert nur langsam zu mir durch, es ist Onkel Axels sichere warme Hand auf meiner Schulter, die mich wieder in der Gegenwart verankert. Ich sitze auf der Terrasse der Villa Rosenrot, es ist ein warmer Sommertag, ich bin dreiundzwanzig und nicht sieben Jahre alt und schon lange zu groß, um unter irgendwelchen Tischen zu sitzen. Vater sitzt in Askaban und kann mir nichts tun. Und Evan, Evan ist seit fast elf Jahren tot.

„Bist du wieder da?“, fragt Onkel Axel bloß und ich nicke, schlucke endlich die Shortbreadkrümel in meinem Mund herunter und streiche mir übers Gesicht. Früher kam das öfter vor, dass mich irgendwelche Erinnerungen so überwältigen, aber jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr. Eine Wespe fliegt hartnäckig um das Porzellanschälchen mit der Himbeermarmelade herum. Ich beobachte sie einige Zeit und sage dann mit belegter Stimme: „Wir sterben mit der Waffe in der Hand. Das hat er immer gesagt, wenn er uns im Training entwaffnet hat. Evan natürlich hauptsächlich, er war ja der Älteste.“

All das Training hat nichts genutzt, am Ende ist Evan doch von Auroren getötet worden. Und der Schmerz in Vaters Augen ist echt gewesen, er hat wirklich geglaubt, dass er ihn so schützen würde. Das ist es vielleicht, was am schwersten zu akzeptieren ist. Dass er uns geliebt hat, liebt, und unser Leben trotzdem zur Hölle gemacht hat.

Onkel Axel drückt meine Schulter und Tante Euphrosyne gibt mir einen raschen Kuss auf die Schläfe, als sie mir Tee nachgießt. Ich kann Onkel Axels Blick auf mir spüren.

„Wenn du ihn mal treffen möchtest, wenn er jetzt bald entlassen wird“, fängt er bedächtig an. Er tauscht einen Blick mit Tante Euphrosyne und ich weiß, dass sie darüber gesprochen haben. „Wir würden dich unterstützen, das weißt, du, oder?“

„Ich will ihn nicht sehen“, sage ich, ein bisschen zu schnell, obwohl es die Wahrheit ist.

„Auch dabei unterstützen wir dich, mein Sohn. Es ist deine Entscheidung.“

Ich weiß nicht, ob er es absichtlich gemacht hat, aber ich fühle mich sofort besser, als er „mein Sohn“ sagt. Er fährt fort: „Aber wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass du ihn sehen willst, ist das okay. Es ist egal, was andere darüber sagen.“

Oh ja, da gab es ein paar Reporter beim Tagespropheten, die sich die Finger lecken würden nach der Nachricht, dass sich wieder mehr Rosiers auf die dunkle Seite schlagen, sich um den alten Todesser scharen. Und so würden sie es verstehen. „Wir könnten auch mitkommen, wenn du willst. Als moralische Unterstützung.“

Ich grinse schwach bei der Vorstellung von Onkel Axel mit seinem gemütlichen Kugelbauch, der Vater die Meinung sagt. Ich habe ihn seit zehn Jahren nicht gesehen, vermutlich ist er inzwischen, nach all der Zeit in Askaban, nicht mehr so beeindruckend wie in meiner Erinnerung. Trotzdem schüttele ich den Kopf.

„Er hat mir nichts zu sagen.“ Ich kann das ‚Aber du ihm‘ praktisch in Onkel Axels Gesicht sehen, aber er sagt nichts.

„Vielleicht irgendwann später“, sage ich trotzdem nach kurzem Nachdenken. Nicht jetzt, nicht in näherer Zukunft. Und ich merke plötzlich, dass ich unheimlich erleichtert bin. Über ihr Angebot, mitzukommen, und vor allem, dass sie es mir nicht übel nehmen würden, wenn ich ihn sehen wollte. Ich will zwar nicht, aber trotzdem. Vielleicht bin ich für diese Unterhaltung hergekommen, auch wenn ich es bis eben nicht gewusst habe.

Die Kinder kommen endlich angestürmt und stürzen sich auf das Gebäck. Sie sind verschwitzt und verstrubbelt und zanken gutmütig, wer denn nun gewonnen hat, während sie ungeheure Mengen Limonade herunterstürzen. Prosperus, der vorhin ja kaum Zeit hatte, mich zu begrüßen, rutscht neben mich auf die Gartenbank. „Ich freu mich ja so, dass du da bist, Felix“, sagt er. Er drückt mich mit einem Arm an sich und schafft es, mit der anderen Hand ein Karamellbonbon von Christianas Teller zu stibitzen, das anscheinend besser ist, als die anderen, die noch in der Schale sind.

„Ich auch, Kleiner, ich auch.“


End file.
